peace and harmony
by molly122
Summary: Lily and Teddy as well as the rest of the next gen
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

One moring Lilly woke up to find herself soaking wet. Oh James she thought you'll never learn Lilly siltly down stairs and found some dry ice and some cold water. She suck back up stairs and put the dry ice in James's top and poured the water down his front. When James Lilly and alubs walked down stirs for beaky Albus and Lilly both laughed Harry and Ginny laughed too. "James I think you peed your pants "Harry exclaimed hiding his giggle. Then he looked down "Lilly you got me "he smiled "I did prank you" still smiling he sat down. "Do want to know what happened "I asked him "well I knew you pranked me so I pranked you back". He smiled at me like I was some crazy person and said "is it me or am I on fire" lol I thought and rippled "that'd be the the dry ice" Lilly stared giggling but managed to pass it a sneeze "any way your cousins are coming over tonight so behave your self's".

So Lilly, James and Albus went upstairs to change into some outfits that are probably more apropit than their pjs. When they came downstairs again Lilly was in a top with one sleave only, a skirt that reflects stuff like fire, James was in a footy jersey and Albus was in a random outfit from the top of his draws. "We know something's going on "James muttered slyly "you have to tell us what it is" an awed Silence flowed "fine we'll tell you "said mum "the order of the phinex has a meeting tonight." Oh wow I thought in surprise maybe I can listen in on the conversation the trio went upstairs and Lilly voiced what was in all there heads "should we listen to there conversation "she asked excitedly "maybe "James said uncertainly "we shouldn't though "whispered Albus.

That was the end of the conversation so Lilly went to her room and blasted some music mean while her cousins where getting ready to go to Lily's house and Rosie was so exited she was wearing her one piece play suit and Hugo was in a foot ball jersey as after he had a game. when they got there Rosie was jumping in her boots Hugo was so exited he pied his pants "what am I going to do with you "asked Lily's aunty Herminie as the family all walked up the stairs as well as an unexpected gest. The gest was Rosie's boy friend sropis why also happened to be lily's best friend so she didn't mind at all. Rosie could hear Lily's music from her attic bedroom the current song was last Friday night. "Last Friday night" sung Rose 'you have a great voice rose "said Socpices. They uncomterbly knocked on the door "come in "shouted Ginny from the kiten "go to Lily's room to eat "So all the kids including teddy went to Lily's room and shouted "**hi guys**" the song changed to price tag and every one started dancing "listen lily "said teddy who was recently hit with a cursethat made him younger "are we going to snoop or not". She stood on the large radio and shouted "we are going to snoop on the order"agin the song changed to little things and they snuck down stairs.

They were outside the window and were pretending to play sport and teddy pulled Lily aside "Lily "he asked " will you go out with me" Lily thought about this and said "yes teddy" and got back to the game. at the end of the meting their parents checked the bedrooms but the kids weren't there so the rents checked the garden "their coming" shouted James and they all scattered from the window and played the game "there you are" explained Ginny "where going to go to digon ally "to get school stuff you know" then Victorice shouted "we know aunt Ginny" so they left for digon ally. After they bought their school stuff they had ice cream and Victorice had to watch Lily and Teddy snog." something has to be done " whispered James "I know Jamie "whispered night when Teddy had gone home and Ginny asked her youngest child "what house do you want to be in" Lily whispered something her mum couldn't hear and feel asleep the next day was lily's fist day and she was sitting on the train talking to brother al and rose. Rose was exited and couldn't wait al was comforting and resering. Her mum couldn't hear and feel asleep the next day was lily's fist day and she was sitting on the train talking to her brother al and rose. Rose was exited and couldn't wait al was comforting and resering.

they walked up the stairs to the castle and professor McGonagall said to the first years (not rose or al ) "welcome to Hogwarts" and took them inside professor Longbottom called "Scorpios Malfoy" and the hat called "Gryffindor" almost as soon as the hat reached his head the Gryffindor table clapped confused and fell silent as the next name was called "Lily Potter" professor longbottom said a crrious noise moved around the hall "Slytherin" shouted the hat after a minuet. Al shout her an confused look and caught up to her after the feast "Lily" he said "what the fucken hell was that about" Lily pulled him into the corridor "I have no idea "whispered Lily "but Bloody hell do you think something is wrong with the fucken hat do you? "She gave her brother a silent goodbye and stalked up to the common room. Her class mates jeered and the only one who knew how she felt was Scorpios malfoy so they became bffs in their spare nights they worked for Gorges prank shop. Lily hated this time especially because it sometimes ment iterating with people that hated her. Lily's first class one moring was potions she had with Gryffindor house so she sat next to al Scorpios and James when the teacher wrote the directions on the white board they started a conversation the had many times before "dude "said Lily "if the sorting hat mucked up we at least have to try and get into the headmasters office to see". "I agree with Lils" said Scorpios.

"hemhem I expected better of you miss potter 5 points from Slitherin and do your work or ill make it 20" so for the rest of the hour James had put muftlio on the teacher and they talked while doing there work. The next lesson was history oh magic they also put mailto on the teacher so they could talk after they went to have lunch in the great hall so they spilt up. In there free period Lily James Albus Scorpios (nickname scor)Rosie Hugo and Molly went to the black lake to try and sell some of uncle gorges products to students and teachers. Rose had a few great ideas for the shop witch they owled to gorge at the owlery. The next moring was a hogsmade weekend although they weren't in third year Lily Albus Scor Rosie and Hugo managed to sneak in with the murders map witch lily browed from Teddy. They met James in honeydukes the sweet shop witch survived the war and walked around the village "Lil_kins"shoted Teddy from inside the tree broomsticks "aren't you cold" he asked concerned "and your not in third year yet " lily and her gang walked inside the pub and sat down at teddy's table. "Who's that "he asked lily.

Busted "this is our friend Scorpios" she whispered. Teddy smiled at her witch of course bought a scowl upon Lily's face "what's wrong lily want to go back to school " asked scor "no she wants to explore" explained her brother they said goodbye after a quick snog and walked up to the shecking sack .'I want to go into the shack "said Lily and Rose at the same time. After a half hour they went inside "James guys come here "exploded Lily"ive found some thing" every one eimened the words engraved to the walls the writing read: Monny padfoot and prongs there was a patch of scratched writing it read :wormtail the trator everyone thought. They walked back up to the castle heads of house wanted to know where they went they lied and said they where at the lake 'detion' the teacher said. That night they went down to the lake 'your task is to swim to the bottom" every one raised their eye brows questionly "to retrieve some evidence that life still exists in the lake". the teacher gave them water gear and went inside to call their parents. lily gracefully dived into the lake and said hi whist still under the water her friends were surprised and so was lily .

At the bottom of the lake they retired various plant samples and pics of animals. and resurfaced the lake the hour was up andteachers were waiting as well as there parents. "Lily luna potter' her mum exiled "I expected better of you' Her dad patted the distorted woman's back. "I love you lily you to James and you al and you rose and you Hugo' said her distressed parents and the teachers collected the evidence that there was life in the lake .'why is malfoy with you' asked harry in amassment "he's our friend" they angrily said their lily. I started crying "Lily we didn't mean it like that 'said her father.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"Happy holidays 'bombed the headmistress "and for detion seekers I advise you to do other wise in the following terms." Lily blushed as she read the list of detion seekers and everyone stared at her in mild instest "lily her sibling's cousins and scopious malfoy snuck out of school bounds during hogsmade weekend and came back covered in dirt and said they were at the lake" everyone kept staring at her and saying 'who in the world would dare leave school grounds" and started clapping the headmistress called for silence and said "this show of bravery shows that the sorting hat made a mistake but there is nothing we can do about this so instead she earned 100 points to Slythein". Every one left for he x mas holidays booming congratulations to all the potter/weasly family althoger had a great term.

Lily woke up in the first day of the holidays to find herself at Her boy friends house vaguely remberig the day before Teddy smiled at her and his mouth was suroned by blood. Lily looked down and saw the manger bite "I bit you" whispered teddy and bent down to kiss her. "I love you so much teddy" the replies was barely adable as there was a roar behind the door. "Come on sweetie" teddy motioned after she got dressed and they walked out the door tother. The next thing you know they were in the basement "So this is your little victom"said an old lady "pretty girl aren't you "she commented. "What house are you in" asked a older looking man Lily spoke in a tone that no one could recognise because it was so human "Slythein" everyone starred Lily blushed. Another girl around her age asked "what's your name" and lily replied "Lily luna potter what's yours?" The girl replied "Elizabeth Wood". And everyone else was pretty keen on her after that Lily and Teddy went back upstairs Lily kept on saying "I know I knew that girl from some were now I know why." When they got back inside Teddy kissed her there was a shing on the door Like this "Lily" teddy whispered "your not normal" and lily said "I know.


End file.
